1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medicine cabinets and, more particularly, to a portable medicine cabinet arrangement for holding medicines and other related items that may be useful in helping to maintain a prescribed medication schedule for an individual.
2. Description of the Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this invention conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following United States Letters Patent:
______________________________________ 569,359 603,467 678,284 2,441,345 3,851,940 3,915,526 4,127,311 4,194,628 4,241,833 4,660,991 4,731,765 4,955,679 ______________________________________
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses a portable, personal, medicine cabinet with a cabinet body having a shelved compartment for holding medicines and having an inner compartment cover and an outer cabinet cover, each hinged to the cabinet body and each including means for holding various printed materials relating to medication schedules, and wherein the inner compartment cover has extending therethrough an opening and retaining means adjacent the opening whereby material carried by the inner cover can be viewed from both sides of the inner cover.